Lies
by Vampire Kayla
Summary: Lauren told Chloe a secret from when she was a child. Derek wants to help but she won't let him. after the Reckoning.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I have writers block. So I cant work on Goodbye Love. :/ I was sitting in math class, bored, when I decided to write this story. I hope you like.**

**DPOV**

She was ignoring everyone, especially me. I wanted to comfy her and to find out what happened in the kitchen 2 days ago. She never left the room. I brought food for her but she wouldn't open the door until I was away from the door.

Your probably wondering what I'm talking about, well here you go.

_2 days ago I was sitting in the kitchen, listening to Dad and Lauren argue about telling someone about this girl, Kaylee? Bailey? Hayley? I didn't know. I wasn't paying attention, plus they've been arguing for days. They never said who they had to tell. I think they didn't know I was here._

_Upstairs I heard Chloe mutter to herself about eating then showering. She first stopped at my room then said under her breath, "Kitchen" I smiled at that._

_Dad and Lauren stopped arguing when they heard Chloe step on the stairs that creak. They came into the kitchen where they saw that I was sitting here. They looked at each other, nervous. Probably wondering what I heard._

_Chloe walked in, ignoring us. Her hair made it obvious she just woke up. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl, knife and glass. She poured her cereal, cut up her banana and added to cereal, then she poured orange juice into her glass. With that, she turned around, and looked like she didn't know we were there. I smiled at her and she sat down beside me. Dad and Lauren sat down across from us. _

_I sat up straighter. Dad had that look he always got when something happened. Chloe could care less about what was happening. She sat there eating her cereal._

"_What's going on, Dad?" At that Chloe looked up from eating, mouth full. She looked back and forth from Dad and Lauren._

"_Derek, I need you to leave the room." Dad said. I expected that Chloe was to leave too, but why would dad and Lauren need the kitchen to talk?_

_I got up slowly, the same with Chloe. She picked her cereal up, then dad asked her to sit back down._

_I left the room, my wolf, who annoyed me, whimpered that something was about to happen to our mate. When I was in my room, I tried to listen to there conversation. Before they stared talking I heard Dad murmur words I didn't know, then nothing._

_**Damn, he used the silence spell**__, my wolf growled. _

_I sat in my room, trying and failing to listen to the conversation. Sitting there I zoned out, till I heard Chloe run up the stairs. I ran out of my room and collided with Chloe._

"_Chloe, what's the matter? Tell me what's -" she slammed the door in my face._

_Turning around, I went downstairs, into the living room where I could hear Lauren talking rapidly._

"_-sorry. I won't stay and have her be upset with me." She opened the front door and with her suitcase in hand, one final look at me, she left._

_I was dying to know, "What happened?" Chloe looked upset when she ran upstairs, tears in her eyes. I wanted - no _**needed **_- to comfort her. But she wouldn't let me in._

_Dad shook his head and walked away._

4 Reviews for next chapter.

I have the next chapter in mind, I just have to write it down. Can you guess what Kit and Lauren told Chloe? I want your opinion for what happened.

+Vampire+Kayla+


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the reviews :D Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**Only one person guessed what the secret was. That was djrocks. :D**

**So the rest of you will find out in this chapter.**

$$$$ Nov. 8, 2011

**CPOV**

I hugged myself closer to my pillow. I can't believe Aunt Lauren lied to me for years. I could hear Derek in the hallway. Its been two days since Aunt Lauren told me about my sister.

My sister, Kaylee. From what kit told me, she's living in a safe house with people he knows. Kit gave me a choice about whether or not if I wanted to see her. I don't know if I wanted too. I didn't know anything about her.

Kit gave me an envelop with information about Kaylee. What I read was that she's two years older than me. She's been at the safe house for 3 years. And what Aunt Lauren said, that the Edison Group kidnapped her when she was 4 years old.

I wish I could remem-

My thoughts were interrupted from a knock on the door. Derek. He's been there since I ran up here, how cute, annoying, but cute.

"Chloe? Can we talk? Are you Hungry? Please let me in," Derek practically whimpered that last part.

I unwrapped myself from my pillow and opened the door.

Derek rushed in, as if afraid I'd change my mind about him being in here. He's smart, because as I was opening the door, I was having second thoughts.

Derek turned around to look at me. As he was turning, I saw a tray with my favourite foods on it. How well he knew me. Also I'm starving. He has great timing.

"Chloe, what happened in the kitchen? Dad won't tell me what happened an you've been stuck in here. Please let me know, I want to help you with this. Whatever this is."

"Derek, sit down." He sat. It was weird, he just sat like you'd tell a dog to sit if he wanted a treat.

"I have a sister." The look on Derek's face was priceless. He was absolutely shocked. Well, that makes two of us.

"Her name's Kaylee. She's living in a safe house in London. Has been there for 3 years." I quietly whispered. Derek could hear me, I had no doubt.

As I started to tell him everything, I started sobbing about the fact that I always had a sister that can't even remember. Derek held me the whole time.

**DPOV**

I left Chloe's room. She fell asleep an hour ago. I just wanted to hold her for a while.

It explains a lot of why dad and Lauren stopped talking when Chloe enters the room when their arguing about if they should tell her. 'Her' just happened to be Chloe.

I went downstairs to grab something to eat.

As I entered the kitchen, someone knocked on the front door. Whatever, I'm starving. I grabbed the leftovers of roast, potatoes, gravy and veggies. The only reason there were leftovers was because I was sitting outside Chloe's door, hoping she'll come out soon. Simon and Dad brought food for me and Chloe.

I went to the washroom so that Chloe could grab her food without me there.

As I was microwaving the food, Tori answered the door. "Oh, hey…"

I tuned her out. Good the food's hot enough to eat. Setting it down at the table, I started to eat.

Without looking up from my food, I could smell Dad, Lauren and a new scent enter the room.

At the new scent and the fact that Lauren was back, I looked up.

Oh my god. So that's Kaylee.

**(Picture of what I think Kaylee looks like. Also the outfit she's wearing when she walks in the kitchen.)**

"Hello. I'm Kaylee. You must be Derek, right? Aunt Lauren told me about everyone here. Um, do you know where my sister, Chloe, is?" Her accent is definitely English.

"She's sleeping." Tori said walking in the kitchen.

"Oh. So your Victoria, yes?" Kaylee asked Tori.

Before Tori could correct or threaten her, Chloe came into the kitchen.

**CPOV**

"Chloe? Oh my, how you've grown. I remember when you'd follow me around the house with that brown wolf." This is Kaylee? And she remembers me?

**What happens next? Well I don't know yet. But I always finish my math early so I'll write it then. So tell me what you think. If you have any ideas, much appreciated. Also I decided to put the date that I wrote this. You always read someone's story and when you read the Author's note, they say "So Sorry, I haven't updated in a while." I'm a curious person who wonders how long they've been away. :P**

**+Vampire+Kayla+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you soo much for being patient for this chapter. Well here it is!**

KPOV (Kaylee) (Before she walks into the house.) Jan. 1, 2012

_Driving up the driveway _

I wonder if Chloe remembers me. Aunt Lauren always stayed in touch but every time I mention Chloe to her, she changes the subject.

Well, she can't back out now, seeing as we are going up a driveway to a house that Chloe supposedly inside.

I remember when we wanted cookies and mom and dad said no. Well, we didn't take no for an answer, so when they were busy, me and Chloe would sneak into the kitchen and try to reach the Cookie Monster cookie jar.

_I can't believe I'm finially going to see my sister. _I thought. Its nerve-wrecking.

I was standing in front of the door, just staring at it like it'll magically open on its own. I know that can happen but I'm not a witch.

I was vagely aware that someone answered the door. "Oh, hey…" I was lost after that.

We were invited in the house, I looked around the place that would be home for a while.

"Where's Chloe? She's still not mad at me is she?" Aunt Lauren asked the Asian guy. I think his name is Christopher.

We were being led into a kitchen. There was a _very _cute guy sitting at the island, eating.

He looked to be a tall man, so my guess was that he was Derek, the only person that Lauren least talked about on the plane. In fact, she went out of her way to not talk about him.

As we entered the kitchen, he looked up at me.

I smiled and said. Very politely, "Hello. I'm Kaylee. You must be Derek, right? Aunt Lauren told me about everyone here. Um, do you know where my sister, Chloe, is?"

The girl who answered the door, entered the kitchen. "She's sleeping."

"Oh. Alright. So your Victoria, yes?" She looked like she was about to explode. I was about to ask what was wrong when Chloe stood in the doorway.

"Chloe? Oh my, how you've grown. I remember when you'd follow me around the house with that brown wolf."

SPOV

I walked into the kitchen, and there stood an angel. I mean, I know she's probably not an angel but she looked like one.

Everyone was staring at her and she was smiling and staring at Chloe.

I was confused. I saw Lauren talking to dad and then this girl was in the kitchen.

I was definitely missing something that was going on. Tori looked like very red balloon; Derek, uncomfortable, like he needed to leave the room; Chloe, shocked and hurt.

"What's going on!" I _really _wanted to know.

Derek took that moment to get up and dragging me and Tori out of the room.

"Kaylee is Chloe's sister. She was sent away when she and Chloe were kids. Just let them talk for a bit."

"She called me Victoria! Can you believe it? Who the hell does she think she is!"

"Yes. I can believe. You know why? That's your name! Now shut up." Derek turned towards her as he said that.

CPOV

Me and Kaylee talked about what was happening in my life right now.

"… and the Cabal are after us at the moment."

Kaylee sat there, quietly, absorbing all the information I just told her.

She nodded her head, "Ok. So, why does Aunt Lauren avoid talking about Derek? She told me plenty about everyone else. All she said was that he's a, um, werewolf?"

"Oh, ah, Derek is a werewolf. And Aunt Lauren doesn't like him. At all. And he's my boyfriend." I blushed as I said that. Me and Derek have gotten pretty close since we got here to the safe house.

Kaylee smiled at me.

~LATER~

KPOV

So Chloe had a boyfriend. Well, I'm glad for her.

Earlier, Derek was watching Chloe, seeing how she was reacting to me being here.

So far, she was okay. A few times, she spaced out and forgot that I was there and she'd have shocked look on her face then she'd shake her head and smile at me.

Aunt Lauren left again after supper, saying she needed to catch up with some old friends.

She's lying, Chloe was avoiding her as much as Lauren was avoiding the topic of Derek.

Chloe would glare at her and she'd move closer to Derek. Lauren looked like she wanted to yell at them both.

All in all, seeing Chloe was a dream come true. I missed her and I always dreamed of meeting again.

I burrowed deeper into my blankets, smiling at the day to come tomorrow.

**Soooo sorry. ****L I'm ashamed of myself. I promised to have it up not long after my chapter. I had writers block. No excuse will make up the time I didn't update. If you have any seductions for the next chapter, much appreciated. I have no idea what to happen in the next chapter but I'll think of something. **

**R&R Please**

**+Vampire+Kayla+ **


	4. Author's Note

Heeey….. Sorry if you think this is an update… Um, It would appear I lost interest in the story. But I've started writing other stories on .  4937807

Feel free to check it out. And I'm hoping soon, That I'll update the stories on here. (: thanks for the comments.

+Vampire+Kayla+


End file.
